This project focuses on the analysis of minerals in human milk and colostrum and their interaction with binding proteins. Specifically, the project will: 1) develop rapid and efficient methods for separating and identifying the various phases of milk, without disturbing the equilibria between minerals and their ligands. 2) determine the exchangability of calcium, zinc, copper and manganese associated with each of the milk phases outlined in step 1.